Ennemi d'avant
by Spelllly
Summary: Harry se connecta à son compte personnel sur sorcier live. Il avait reçu un message de Ron qui l’invitait à rejoindre un site internet; Ennemi d’avant. Une petite fic qui sera republié en un peu mieux.


**Auteur**** : Spelllly**

**Titre**** : Ennemi d'avant**

**Base**** : Harry Potter**

**Rated**** : M (mais bon, pas excessivement non plus… mais homophobe dehors !)**

**Statu**** : 1 chapitre, fini**

**Couple**** : Drarry (what else ??)**

**Disclaimer**** : Propriété de JKR, encore et toujours (Grosse déprime d'un coup…)**

**Résumé**** : Un Draco Malfoy plus Serpentard que jamais et un Harry Potter plus Gryffondor que jamais. Un site va finir par les réunir.**

**Note**** : Alors, désolée pour les fautes. De toute façon je risque de le publier une deuxième fois, un peu long, un peu plus étoffé. Et avec moins de fautes grâce à Ulrichyumiodd. ^.^ **

**En faite c'est ma mère qui m'a donné l'idée… Non ! Elle ne sait pas ce que j'écris, mais elle s'est inscrite sur « Copain d'avant ». Et elle a retrouvé deux filles qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Du coup elle m'a dit, « Tiens, il n'y a pas de case ; Veux-tu être mon ennemi ? » De ce fait j'ai pensé à **_**Ennemi d'avant**_**, parfait pour les Serpentards et Gryffondors. :D N'oublier pas que ce n'est qu'une première idée. Je changerais pas mal de trucs après. ^O^**

_**Ennemi d'avant**_

**Harry s'installa devant son ordinateur. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette machine mais puisque même les sorciers l'avaient adopté il fallait bien qu'il s'y mette. Et puis, il était plus simple de communiquer avec Ron et Mione. Eux étant restés à Poudlard pour enseigner, alors que lui était passé au monde moldu. Hermione enseignait la potion, ce qui forçait les élèves à regretter l'ancien professeur dont-ils baisaient les pieds lorsqu'il venait voir comment ce passait le cours. Quant à Ron, il faisait les allées et retours pour entraîner les élèves de Poudlard au Quiddich puis pour jouer lui-même dans l'une des plus prestigieuses équipe. **

**Le Survivant goûtait enfin à une vie tranquille après avoir tué Tom-tom. Il s'était installé dans un grand appartement avec une vue imprenable. L'argent ne lui posant aucun problème il se contentait d'être détective privé pour moldu et sorcier, ne prenant que les affaires qui le passionnaient. Son nom n'était plus à faire et les clients affluaient. Son allure, peut être, appelait à la confiance. Il avait changé ses vieilles lunettes pour un modèle résolument moderne, ne comportant que des verres et des branches fines bleues. IN-CA-SSA-BLE ! C'est surtout pour cela qu'il les avait choisis. Avec toutes les catastrophes qui lui tombaient dessus, il fallait être prêt à toute éventualité. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus indisciplinés qu'avant. Mais en choisissant une coiffure courte il parvenait à faire passer ça pour un style voulut et habituellement difficile à avoir. A force de faire des courses poursuites, de se battre avec les gens « malveillant » il avait fini par s'épaissir de façon tout à fait honorable. Il faut dire qu'un petit gringalet ne peut intimider un mari violent qui refuse que sa femme le quitte. Avec les entrainements de Quiddich ainsi qu'un peu de musculation il parvenait à être tout à fait acceptable. En tout cas c'est ce que lui affirmaient les jeunes femmes qui passaient dans son lit pour une ou deux nuits de plaisir. **

**Harry se connecta à son compte personnel sur sorcier live. Il avait reçu un message de Ron qui l'invitait à rejoindre un site internet ; Ennemi d'avant. Les jumeaux Weasley, aidé de quelques Serpentards, s'étaient mit dans l'idée de créer un site réservé aux maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard. Après tout, les deux autres maisons n'étaient pas vraiment dans les querelles. Harry posa son révolver sur la table, ne se sentant nullement en danger dans sa maison protégée par les sorts les plus complexes. Alors, il fallait se créer un compte et, petit détaille sorcier pour la reconnaissance, poser son doigt avec un peu de son sang sur l'écran. Heureusement qu'à ce moment là la goute de sang se faisait aspirer magiquement, sinon tous les sorciers auraient eut un sacré ménage à faire. Harry n'avait jamais aimé s'entailler le doigt pour la potion mais après ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne craignait plus rien.**

**Harry se connecta donc, se félicitant de tout de suite parvenir à trouver son ami d'enfance. Il y avait plusieurs cases à cocher ; **

**a) Veux-tu faire partie de ma famille ?**

**b) Veux-tu faire partie de mes amis ?**

**c) Veux-tu faire partie de mes ennemis ?**

**Le Survivant n'eut pas besoin de solliciter l'amitié du roux qui lui avait déjà envoyé un mot en lui demandant d'être dans sa famille. Ce qu'Harry accepta immédiatement. Après quelques mots échangés l'Elu se mit à chercher des ennemis… Ou plus précisément celui qui le hantait depuis plusieurs années, celui qu'il avait quitté sur le quai de la gare, six ans au par avant, sans lui décrocher le moindre mot. Draco Malfoy ! Sa page d'accueille était magnifique, noir et bleu au désigne envoutant, se détachant bien des autres qui paraissaient pâle en comparaison. Draco Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours qui l'avait encore asticoté alors qu'ils n'allaient plus jamais se revoir. Mais Harry n'avait put lui répondre. Il avait trop mal de devoir le quitter. Il s'en était donc allé, ne se retournant sous aucun prétexte. Il avait entendu la voix de Malfoy se briser lorsqu'il lui avait crié qu'il n'était qu'un lâche de ne pas répondre pour leur toute dernière dispute. **

**C'est au moment de partir dans un taxi qu'Harry s'était rendu compte du mal qu'il avait fait à son ennemi de toujours. Il l'avait ignoré alors qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais se retrouver pour s'affronter. Il avait été irrespectueux. Et il s'était fait du mal à lui-même. Il regrettait un peu plus chaque jour. Il revoyait sans cesse ce jeune homme de dix-huit ans, ses habits flottant au vent, qui le fixait, non plus avec haine, mais avec une tristesse non dissimulé dans son regard couleur orage. A travers la vitre sale du taxi Harry avait perçu cette déception sans pouvoir y remédier. Il n'avait pas fait arrêter la voiture, tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait de faire à ce garçon qui avait finalement prit une place conséquente dans sa vie.**

**Soudain, un bruit le sortit de ses pensées. Un message… de Malfoy ! Harry l'ouvrit, fébrile. Pourquoi son cœur accélérait tant ? Il n'avait jamais mit le doigt dessus et en faite il ne le voulait pas vraiment. **

_**Veux-tu être mon ennemi ?**_

**La case était cochée. Mais au lieu de laisser cette demande seule, Malfoy avait cru bon d'y ajouter quelques mots. Afin de pousser le Gryffondor à accepter, comme à l'époque de Poudlard.**

_**Alors Potty, acceptes-tu de devenir mon ennemi… encore ? A moins que tu ne sois plus en mesure de l'être. Rappel toi qu'il faut du cran pour me tenir en halène…**_

_**DM**_

**Harry ne put se retenir. Il ouvrit quelques boutons de sa chemise puis remonta ses manches. Il faisait chaud tout à coup. L'adrénaline courait à nouveau dans ses veines. Le défi était lancé. Il devait l'accepter. Il était là pour ça. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Harry avait choisit ce métier de détective pour retrouver ce frisson qui parcourait son corps sans vraiment y parvenir. Il n'avait pas acheté un ordinateur pour correspondre avec Ron et Hermione, pas plus qu'il ne s'était inscrit pour retrouver l'animosité entre Gryffondor et Serpentards. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui ! Alors il accepta et écrivit.**

_**Tu sais très bien Malfoy que je suis le seul à pouvoir te mettre en halène. Je suis le seul qui puisse te faire ressentir quelque chose. Ne l'as-tu pas sentit au fil des ans ? N'as-tu pas sentit ce vide en toi se faire plus pesant en constatant que nous n'étions plus là l'un pour l'autre ?**_

_**HP**_

**Harry envoya le message et se rendit compte alors que son message était criant de vérité. Le Survivant donna quelques coups sur la table avec sa tête… Aie, ça fait mal, fut ce qu'il se dit. Il s'étonna un moment des propos qu'il avait tenu. C'était très… ambigu. Parlait-il de Malfoy ou de lui ? De haine ou d'amour ? En tout cas il exprimait très bien ce sentiment d'être accro à la haine, à leurs disputes, tel un drogué. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.**

_**Bien sûr que je l'ai sentit. Me prends-tu pour un attardé Potter ? Rappel toi que je n'étais pas dans ta maison de débile mentale. Et je dois t'avouer que je réussis parfaitement à combler ce vide avec d'autres… choses. Mais hélas, cela ne dure que quelques heures, lorsqu'ils sont doués. Je crois que c'est toi que je cherchais pour un dernier affrontement. Qu'en penses-tu Potter ? Voudrais-tu me combler à ton tour ?**_

_**DM**_

**Harry se décida à enlever sa chemise. Décidément il faisait bigrement chaud dans cet appartement. Sous les insultes il lui avouait son manque. Sous les propositions étranges Harry parvenait à déceler une grande solitude et un désir d'être… comblé ? Le Survivant se mit à taper avec frénésie voulant en savoir plus.**

_**Cela dépend, Malfoy. Comment devrais-je te combler ?**_

_**HP**_

**Harry alla se servir un verre d'eau. Si Malfoy continuait ainsi il allait se rendre chez lui illico et le… frapper ! Oui ! Parfaitement le frapper ! Mais non il ne l'imaginait pas tout nu ! Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Nooon il n'y pensait pas parfois lorsqu'ils se battaient à l'époque de Poudlard ! Même pas vrai ! Harry se jeta quasiment sur sa chaise lorsqu'il entendit l'alerte message.**

_**Tu pourras me combler de la façon qu'il te plaira Potter. Rappel toi que j'ai toujours été à ta disposition. Tu devras faire fort… toujours plus fort, après m'avoir laissé sur le quai de la gare. Mais pas ce soir, je dois travailler tôt demain. Je ne reste pas oisif MOI !**_

_**DM**_

**Le Survivant essaya de se souvenir à quel moment exactement Malfoy avait été à sa disposition… Il se reprit bien vite et se dépêcha d'écrire le dernier message afin d'être sûr que le Serpentard le lise et regrette de l'abandonner ainsi.**

_**Contrairement à ce que tu crois Malfoy, je suis très actif, et dans toutes les situations ! Sache que ceux que tu as prit pour me remplacer me déçoivent. Quelques heures… Tu ne demande que ça ? Je te croyais plus exigeant. Nos joutes verbales pouvaient durer bien plus longtemps que ça, alors nos corps à corps… Avec un physique comme le tiens je ne comprends pas qu'ils n'aient pas abusé de toi pendant des jours entiers.**_

_**Mauvaise nuit Malfoy…**_

_**HP**_

**Le Gryffondor se déconnecta, et alla se coucher. Il avait cloué le bec à ce maudit Serpentard ! Et tout ce qu'il avait eut à faire c'est de… De lui dire qu'il allait abuser de son corps pendant des jours dès qu'ils se verraient ! Mais quel idiot ! Ces messages devaient déjà circuler dans toutes les boîtes mail des anciens de Poudlard. Quel sombre abrutit ! Se laisser manipuler ainsi ! Bref ! Qu'importe, il saurait bien retourner cela à son avantage. Pour le moment il devait dormir, la paperasse ne se ferait pas toute seule.**

**Après une nuit des plus agité, où il se voyait au-dessus d'un beau blond aux yeux gris, Harry se réveilla dans un lit trempé de sueur. Il se rendit directement sous la douche et se donna deux clacs pour avoir eut envie de fantasmer sur son pire ennemi. Où allait le monde ! Harry se prépara du café et alluma instinctivement l'ordinateur. Il se connecta et remarqua que la douleur était plus intense lorsque le doigt meurtri n'avait pas eut le temps de correctement se réveiller. Le Survivant sentit son cœur battre plus vite en apercevant un message dans sa boite. **

_**C'est ce que nous verrons Potter ! Seras-tu toujours aussi actif lorsque nous nous rencontrerons ? Je l'espère. **_

_**Mauvaise journée Potter…**_

_**DM**_

**Ce sale Serpent avait bien vu qu'Harry s'était déconnecté avant de lui répondre. Si le Gryffondor avait eut ce message avant il aurait… Fait comme d'habitude et foncé tête baissé chez Malfoy… Mauvaise idée. Il devait se concentrer sur son travail. Alors il transplana jusqu'à son bureau et s'y installa. Il valait mieux qu'une bonne affaire lui tombe dessus avant qu'il ne se rende chez son pire ennemi pour le…**

**« Alors Potter, toujours à vouloir se rapprocher des moldus ? **_**Demanda une voix trainante qu'il connaissait bien.**_

**- Malfoy… Quel désagréable surprise de te voir. **_**Se reprit Harry en constatant que la beauté de Draco n'avait fait qu'augmenter, ses traits d'enfants se changeant en un visage digne et magnifique.**_

**- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir. **_**Lui rappela-t-il en souriant légèrement.**_

**- Essayerai-tu de me faire perdre la tête ? **_**Demanda le Survivant en contournant son bureau afin de s'approcher de son vis-à-vis.**_

**- C'est ce que j'essaye de faire depuis des années. Mais tu es long à la détente. **_**Expliqua Draco en glissant une main sur la hanche puis sur les fesses de son ennemi d'enfance, au moins ça avait le mérite d'être claire.**_

**- Mieux vaut tard que jamais. »**

**Harry se rapprocha assez pour caresser les lèvres roses si appétissantes. Il laissa quelques secondes passer afin de profiter de cette situation qui risquait de ne plus se représenter. Draco, n'en pouvant plus, diminua le peu d'espace qui les séparaient. Ils gémirent. Ca faisait du bien de pouvoir se toucher à nouveau. De pouvoir s'embrasser pour la première fois. Combien de fois leurs lèvres s'étaient-elles retrouvées aussi proche sans jamais pouvoir se toucher ? C'était bon de ne plus se retenir. La langue de Draco caressa tendrement celle du Survivant, se délectant de son goût, de sa texture. Harry se laissa aller, portant Draco avant de s'emparer de ses jambes pour les passer autour de ses hanches. Puis il le déposa sur la table. Le Serpentard ne pouvait se retenir de gémir en sentant l'excitation d'Harry contre lui. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il voulait l'avoir. Son plan était bien plus complexe… oui, mais Harry était foutrement doué ! Comment lui résister ? Dans un souffle le Gryffondor lui murmura combien il était heureux qu'ils se soient retrouvés. Puis il descendit par milles baisers dans le cou, puis sur le torse qu'il découvrait petit à petit. Merlin, comme il aimait cette peau douce sous ses lèvres. Il voulait le dévorer.**

**« Du calme petit lion… **_**gémit Draco en écartant un peu plus les jambes.**_

**- Petit ? **_**Rigola Harry en se pressant plus encore contre son future amant.**_

**- Oui… Pas si petit que ça ! Il vaut mieux qu'on y aille doucement. **_**Proposa-t-il en caressant le dos du Survivant.**_

**- Mais je vais y aller très doucement… Jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie de te prendre. **_**Murmura-t-il en lui mordillant tendrement l'oreille.**_

**- Harry… Oui…**

**- Monsieur Potter ? »**

**La voix les fit sursauter. Une cliente ? A cette heure ? Pourquoi ??? Harry réajusta ses vêtements et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Geste qui rendait fou Draco depuis des années. Heureusement que cette femme était venu, sinon il allait craquer et se faire biiip avec force sur le planché… Connasse ! Mais il avait mit des années pour que Harry se rende compte qu'il était attiré alors il ne devait pas tout gâcher. C'est au moment où il l'avait vu partir dans ce taxi qu'il avait compris. Il avait compris trop tard qu'il était amoureux d'Harry. Alors, comme tout bon Serpentard, il avait manipulé tout son entourage, voir davantage pour avoir enfin le précieux trésor qu'il convoitait. **

**« Je suis à vous dans une minute. **_**Répondit poliment Harry avant de fermer la porte et de se retourner vers Draco, à nouveau parfaitement habillé et coiffé.**_

**- Alors, Potter, je crois qu'il va falloir que nous remettions ça à plus tard. On se verra sans doute sur ennemi d'avant. »**

**Et là-dessus il transplana. Le Survivant reçu sa cliente qui pleurait à propos de son mari, sans aucun doute infidèle, et de sa nouvelle secrétaire Sandy. Harry se rendit devant le bureau de cet homme, à l'heure du déjeuné, et vingt minutes plus tard il prenait des photos de lui et de sa secrétaire entrant dans un petit hôtel. Une affaire facile, qui l'avait empêché de coucher avec le plus séduisant des mecs. Bon, c'est vrai qu'avant-hier Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé coucher avec un homme… Oui, enfin sauf Malfoy. Et aujourd'hui c'était justement lui qui le branchait. Le monde ne tournait pas rond mais… notre Ryry pouvait s'y faire si il avait le droit de faire l'amour à Malfoy tout le temps. **

**Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui il n'était que six heures. Harry se connecta et alla se préparer à manger. Il ne s'était pas nourrit depuis le matin et il commençait à mourir de faim. Tout en avalant son repas il répondit aux quelques messages de ses ennemis les plus proches, les acceptant dans son réseau. Pas qu'ils soient vraiment ennemis mais ils étaient amis avec Malfoy alors… Blaise Zabini fut le premier à lui envoyer un message.**

_**Salut Gryffondor et ennemi juré !**_

_**Comment ça ce passe pour toi ? Mal j'espère ! C'est quand même agréable de voir que tu n'es pas mort. Sinon je crois que Dray aurait fait une crise cardiaque… Ou alors il nous aurait tous tué avec son mauvais caractère ! Ne plus pouvoir te charrier… Impossible ! C'est pour ça qu'on t'a rejoint à l'Ordre. Nous devions protéger notre petit Potty tant détesté ! ^-^**_

_**Blaise**_

**Harry rigola en lisant le message. Le Survivant voyait bien que, malgré les propos peu sympathiques, Zabini semblait vraiment content de le retrouver. Bizarrement il lui avouait à demi-mot que les Serpentards voulaient le protéger. Bien sûr il l'avait dit à la façon Serpentard mais tout de même c'était agréable. Et ces propos sur les réactions de Malfoy… Il fallait qu'il sache ce que pouvait penser le Prince des serpents. Il le connaissait tellement qu'il était sûr de pouvoir décoder ses actes même sans les avoir vu.**

_**Salut Ô Serpentard tant haïe !**_

_**Moi aussi je suis mécontent de te retrouver mais heureux que tu ne sois pas mort. Malfoy aurait sûrement fait une syncope si tu avais disparut. Imagine, il aurait peut être eut l'idée saugrenu de venir vers moi pour être réconforté en m'insultant. On aurait été obligé de se revoir… Ca fait froid dans le dos ! Je suis sûr que vous avez été soulagé de ne pas m'avoir eut sur le dos pendant six ans. Ne fait pas comme si je vous manquais ! Je suis persuadé que vous avez fait un feu de joie le soir où nous nous sommes séparés.**_

_**Harry**_

**Le Survivant savait parfaitement quoi écrire pour faire parler cette pipelette. Blaise était surement un ami super mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir quand il s'agissait de discuter de la vie personnelle de ses amis.**

_**Que tu crois ! Si seulement tu avais vraiment été sur le dos de Draco ! Ou au moins sur lui ! Il ne nous aurait pas gâchés la soirée célébrant la fin de nos études. (Et le fait de ne plus voir ces stupides Gryffondor, hormis en domestique bien sûr !) Il a bu et a affirmé qu'il ne trouverait jamais un ennemi aussi divin et dominant que toi. Il l'a prouvé en détruisant la fierté de tous les Serpentards de la salle, excepté son meilleur ami ; moua ! Il me montrait que personne ne pouvait rivaliser contre lui à part toi. Mais bon il était saoul. Après il a vaguement déliré sur tes fesses mais je crois surtout qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. Après tout tu étais sa bête noire depuis des années et toi tu l'abandonne comme un chien sans te retourner. Quel honte Potter ! Toi qui es un brave petit Gryffondor…**_

_**Blaise**_

**Harry n'avait plus de doute en ce qui concernait les sentiments de son ennemi. C'était très clair. Mais il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi il n'avait pas osé revenir vers lui. Pourquoi avait-il attendu toutes ces loooongues années de souffrance ?**

_**Zabini, je pense que tu as dût fumer quelque chose d'illicite. Et à mon avis ça devait être de la bonne, parce que tu plane. Je te signale que Malfoy n'est pas venu vers moi. Il n'a pas cherché à me contacter pour que nous redevenions ennemis.**_

_**Harry**_

**La réponse ne tarda pas. Apparemment Blaise était toujours aussi ficanas. **

_**Tu plaisante ! Et ce site ? C'est lui qui en a eut l'idée. Tu t'imagine que les Weasley ont eut le déclic comme des grands garçons ? Tu rêves ! Il ont juste été utile pour le faire et le commercialiser. Draco voulait te retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas venir vers toi sans une bonne raison après ce que tu lui as fait le dernier jour !**_

_**Blaise**_

**Harry se permit un sourire. Il avait toutes les cartes en main. Il suffisait qu'il sache correctement s'en servir et le Serpentard serait à lui pour toujours. Parce que l'avoir imaginé avec d'autres avait mit le Gryffondor en rogne. Donc, en toute logique, pour ne plus être en colère il lui suffisait de dresser ce petit effronté et de le faire sien jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépares… Logique à toute épreuve !**

**Un petit bruit attira son attention. Malfoy voulait lui parler directement. Fallait-il discuter maintenant avec lui ? Alors qu'il se posait la question la souris cliqua d'elle-même sur **_**accepter**_. Y avait-il un fantôme dans les parages ? Bon, peut-être était-ce sa main qui avait guidé la souris et non une puissance supérieure…

_« Alors Potter, tu me fais des infidélités en prenant d'autres ennemi ? »_

_« Il est impossible de te remplacer Malfoy, avec toi c'est spécial. »_

_« Pitié ! Tu me fais penser à un Poufsouffle. »_

_« Eh ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai gâché la soirée donné pour la fin des cours en pleurant sur mon ennemi perdu ! Si tu te pose la question, oui j'ai parlé à Blaise. »_

_« … »_

_« Malfoy ? Te serais-tu évanoui ? »_

_« Non Potter ! Je pensais juste à comment faire disparaître le corps de Zabini une fois que je l'aurais fait écarteler par quatre chevaux. »_

_« Le pauvre, lui qui voulait juste te rendre service. Et puis, ça n'est pas très important. »_

_« Parce que te faire ridiculiser par ton meilleur ami ce n'est pas important pour toi… Ah ! C'est vrai que tu en as l'habitude avec Weasley. »_

_« Premièrement, ne t'avise plus de parler de lui comme ça. Et deuxièmement, après ce qu'il s'est passé dans mon bureau je pense que nous devrions nous intéresser à quelque chose de plus important. »_

_« Et quoi donc Potter ? Tu me passionne au plus au point. »_

_« A quand la prochaine fois ? »_

_« Décidément les Gryffondor adore foncer tête baissé. Vous les détours vous ne connaissez pas. »_

_« Pourquoi tourner autour du pot… »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de pot ? »_

_« Laisse, c'est une expression moldu. »_

_« Evidemment… »_

_« Alors ? »_

_« Alors quoi ? »_

_« Alors quand est-ce que les marmottes feront leur migration cette année ? T'as de ces questions des fois ! Alors, quand est-ce qu'on se voit ? »_

_« Si tu m'invite au restaurant je pense que je pourrais faire un effort. Et je ne crois pas que les marmottes migrent… »_

_« Très bien. S'il faut te séduire de façon traditionnelle, je le ferais. Demain soir, 20h. Je ne savais pas que tu étais si Poufsouffle ! ; p »_

_« Je suis libre demain. A toi de choisir où nous dînerons… hormis ta chambre ! »_

_« Oh ! Le petit Poufsouffle ! Qu'il est mignon ! Je suis obligé de choisir vu que je suis l'homme ! Mon canapé, ça te vas ? »_

_« Potter ! Si tu veux qu'on se voie tu as intérêt à ne pas me traiter de Poufsouffle ou de femme ! Sinon tu peux te la mettre derrière l'oreille pendant les prochains mois. Et je préfère un restaurant comme lieux de rendez-vous. »_

_« Pendant des mois ?? Très bien, je n'aborderais plus de sujet sensible. Revenons-en à la migration des marmottes en eau chaude. Préoccupant n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Potter ! Tu es irrécupérable ! »_

La conversation continua donc ainsi, plus vraiment en tant qu'ennemi, pas vraiment en ami. Entre eux cela avait toujours était compliqué. Mais le plus important c'est qu'ils parvenaient à s'entendre. Enfin plus ou moins, le sujet de la migration des marmottes devenant tabou…

Le lendemain soir, Harry était fin prêt. Il avait tout prévu, petit dîner au chandelle, conversation détendu, et pour finir, de préférence, chez lui ou chez Malfoy un dernier verre. Le Survivant s'était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleu nuit. Une tenue simple mais classe. Parfait pour le petit restaurant qu'il avait prévu. Harry, arrivé devant le manoir Malfoy, regarda sa montre et grimaça. Ils risquaient d'être légèrement en retard pour leur réservation. Il frappa trois coups et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit devant lui et Draco apparut, habillé d'un simple peignoir.

« Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prêt. Tu veux bien attendre dans le salon ? _Demanda le Serpentard en laissant son ancien ennemi entrer_.

- Bi… Bien sûr… _bégaya le Survivant en suivant des yeux le corps fin qui avançait devant lui._

- Attends-moi dans le salon. J'en ai pour une minute. »

Harry regarda Draco partir par une porte qui menait, sans aucun doute à sa chambre. Lorsque le Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre il remarqua qu'ils étaient au deuxième étage. A quel moment avaient-ils grimpé des marches ? Ah ! Oui ! Au moment où Harry avait faillit sauter sur Draco parce que ses fesses étaient bien trop proches de lui… Le Survivant tenta de penser à autre chose. Il fallait qu'il tienne tout le repas ! Il regarda à nouveau sa montre. Ouche ! Vingt minutes de retard. Il allait entendre Mione. Le restaurant appartenait à des amis à elle et elle avait dût jouer des coudes pour lui avoir une réservation. Il allait se faire engueuler ! Il entendait déjà Hermione lui faire un sermon sur sa ponctualité. Harry s'assit dans l'un des confortables canapés. Bizarre, Draco n'était pas du genre à être en retard. Quoi que, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment maintenant.

« Désolé, je crois qu'on ne va pas pouvoir allez au restaurant. Expliqua une voix douce derrière le Gryffondor. »

Harry tenta de se retourner mais Draco était déjà passé devant lui et était entrain de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Petit détail non négligeable… Il était nu !

« Je… Je croyais… Tu… Essaya de dire Harry en sentant la langue de Draco caresser son oreille.

- Annulé le petit dîné en amoureux. J'ai trop attendu Potter. Je te veux à moi un point c'est tout ! _Trancha le Serpentard en s'attaquant aux boutons de la chemise_. »

Harry n'était pas du genre contraignant. Alors il laissa ses mains courir sur le corps fin qui se mouvait doucement sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, longuement, espérant que ce moment ne se finirait jamais. Mais leur envie les rattrapa rapidement. Harry, torse nu, souleva Draco, le posant sur le canapé le plus proche. Il caressa son torse, le faisant suivre de sa bouche. Le Serpentard se mit à gémir. Harry semblait savoir où il devait aller, quel point serait celui qui déclencherait le plus d'émotion en lui.

« Harry… Arrête de me torturer ainsi. »

Le Gryffondor regarda un instant son amant dans les yeux. Il était beau à en mourir et il était à lui. Un moment de tendresse passa, les bouleversants tous deux.

« Harry, je veux que tu sois à moi. Uniquement à moi. _Déclara Draco en passant une main tendre sur la joue légèrement rosie._

- Cela a toujours été le cas mon amour. _Souffla le Survivant avant de l'embrasser encore une fois. _»

Le manoir Malfoy paraissait bien calme. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, deux corps nus s'aimaient passionnément. Draco s'était positionné sur Harry et bougeait sensuellement, lui faisant perdre tout son self-control. La sueur perlait sur leurs peaux brûlantes. Harry soulevait ses hanches en rythme avec son amant, le faisant crier de plaisir à chaque fois. Le feu dans la cheminé déversait une belle lumière orangé qui rendait le spectacle enchanteresse. Draco se sentait peu à peu partir. Enfin il était avec lui. Enfin ils s'étaient retrouvés. Le plaisir remonta lentement du bas de ses reins jusqu'à sa nuque. Il frissonna et regarda l'homme sous lui. Oh ! Oui ! Il était parfait, parfait pour lui.

« Harry… Je…

- Moi, aussi… »

Draco rejeta la tête en arrière, dévoilant son cou nacré. Harry vint embrasser la peau découverte, la mordant légèrement sous le coup de la jouissance. Tout deux s'effondrèrent sur le canapé, à bout de souffle.

« Vas-tu rester ? _Demanda Draco en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le torse légèrement matte._

- Jusqu'à ce que tu en ais marre de moi. _Affirma le Gryffondor en resserrant ses bras autour de la poitrine de son amant._

- Alors tu risque de rester longtemps. Avec tout le mal que j'ai eut pour te retrouver, je ne risque pas de me lasser de si tôt. »

Les deux jeunes hommes scellèrent leur union par un baiser puis ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, enfin réuni. Le lendemain ils devraient parler de beaucoup de choses. Mais les questions ne sont plus importantes, seul l'amour est important.

_**Fin**_

**Voilà, donc comme je l'ai dit, c'est pas complet mais bon je trouvais ça drôle de mettre les sorciers sur internet. Bisous ! Et bonne vacance à tout le monde !**


End file.
